Mattress covers, sheets, or pads are widely used to cover a mattress. Covers, sheets, and pads come in a variety of styles and are used for several different purposes. Some offer extra cushioning and support to a sleeper, while others act as an extra layer, keeping the mattress itself cleaner.
Babies and other bedridden people can have trouble controlling their bowels or bladders and can soil the mattress or the top element of the mattress (i.e. the cover, sheet, and/or pad). Therefore, the top element of the mattress may need to be changed several times a day. This can be exhausting and time-consuming, considering the effort needed to arrange tightly fitted covers, sheets, and/or pads on the mattress.
In addition, the fit and design of the top element may be important depending on the user of the bed. For cribs, specific safety issues must be considered in the design. Recommendations for preventing sudden infant death syndrome (SIDS) are of primary importance. SIDS is the leading cause of death in the United States for babies between one month and one year old. SIDS is not any one illness or disease. Rather, it is the diagnosis given when a child under a year old dies suddenly and an exact cause cannot be found after a death scene investigation, an autopsy, and a review of the child's medical history are all undertaken. That SIDS can happen without warning makes it a particular source of insecurity for parents. Currently, approximately 2,300 infants die from SIDS in the United States each year. SIDS most commonly affects babies between the ages of one and four months, and ninety percent (90%) of cases involve infants younger than six months.
SIDS and other sleep-related infant deaths can be attributed to suffocation, asphyxia, entrapment, infection, ingestions, metabolic diseases, arrhythmia—associated cardiac channelopathies, and trauma (both accidental and non-accidental). The American Academy of Pediatrics (AAP) regularly publishes guidelines for infant sleep safety and SIDS risk reduction. The most recent guideline published Oct. 18, 2011 lists 18 recommendations. Relevant recommendations for the purposes of this document are cited below:                Infants should be placed for sleep in a supine position (wholly on the back);        A firm crib mattress, covered by a fitted sheet should be used;        Soft objects or loose bedding should be out of the crib (including pillows, blankets, and bumper pads); and        Covering the infant's head or overheating should be avoided.        
In light of the risk of SIDS and the current recommendations, there are a number of aspects to consider when choosing a bedding element (pad, mattress, top sheet, bed cover, etc.). A thick or loose fitted cover, sheet, and/or pad may interfere with the breathing of a baby, especially if a baby's face presses against or is near these items. One should ensure that the pad or mattress fits properly in the crib. Any gaps or holes could pose a danger to a baby because airflow near and around the baby's head may be reduced. The crib pad or mattress should also be firm. A soft mattress can conform to the shape of a baby's head or face, increasing the risk of suffocation. One should also ensure that there is no loose bedding or any objects that could increase the risk of entrapment, suffocation, or strangulation within the crib.
Although the prior art provides useful waterproof covers for crib mattresses, they are not designed with the current SIDS recommendations in mind. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,565 discloses a crib sheet that consists of a moisture proof top panel and a lower panel that is attached to the mattress. The top panel and the lower panel are separable. Hook and loop fasteners attach the panels at only two sides, thereby leaving holes and gaps in which the baby's head or limbs can be caught. Although the prior art teaches that a bumper pad may be used to secure the top panel and close off any holes or gaps accessible to the baby, it should be noted that bumper pads are prohibited under any SIDS-related recommendations.
Therefore, there is a need for a safe, easily removable and reusable waterproof pad, which overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art.